Tortured Soul
by Celeste Moonstone
Summary: Nuralcariel wasn't always Saruman's slave. She was once free. But how could she get there before she goes insane? FRist Chapter. Please Review. Legolas and other characters will come soon.
1. The first of last memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Nuralcariel (tortured soul) and her abilities. I would like to own Legolas… sigh. Anyways…. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Tortured Soul  
  
Nuralcariel scratched and clawed at the wall. She had to get out…. Some how or some way. He had come everyday for the past few days. He made her use the crystal. He forced into make that snowstorm… he forced her to make those orcs. She has to get out. 'Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out.' Said her mind. Narulcariel was on the verge of beening insane. She could feel herself breaking down, submitting to his will. She can't let this happen.  
  
Nuralcariel wasn't a prisoner once.  
  
Long time ago, she was free… like everyone else. She could laugh, talk and love. Her name wasn't Nuralcariel (tortured soul), her name was Novardawen (Sunshine). Her history takes place long ago.  
  
Nuralcariel gasped for air as she sees that all her efforts have made no effect on the tower's tall, dark and damp walls. She bit her lips as anguished tears rolled down her face. She was on the verge of snapping. She had to think about something else. Anything else. The she remembered. Her history. Her life before she became Saruman's slave. She closed her eyes to remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Novardawen ran down the stairs of their beautiful castle. Her father had just become king of Tranquility Woods. She and her sisters were exploring the castle. There was so much to do. Novardawen was a beautiful child/lady at the age of 14. She had long red hair that looked like fire and emerald eyes that lit up in excitement in any mischief. Many say she was a beauty among the fairies and elves, yet different too. She seemed to have a burning fire lit within her that burned on for eternity. She was good in any weapons, but especially liked the sword she owned called 'Dragonfly'. And a mighty sword it is.  
  
" Novardawen Desiree Sedeime, what are you doing, running around like a mere child? Come it is time for your lessons with Saruman the White. They say he is the best teacher there is at these areas. He will teach you how to use the ancient text of Quenya and other languages. Come." Said her tall and fair mother, Queen Sedeime. They say that Novardawen has eyes like her mother and the hair of her father. Her mother has green emerald eyes and silver/yellow hair. Queen Sedeime's parents were a fairy and an elve. Therefore, she takes the traits of both her late mother and father.  
  
"Aweeee… Mom, do I have too? We just got here!" exclaimed Novardawen groaning at the same time. Her mother gave her one of those 'you-better- come-or-I-will-make-you-and-stop-complaing-because-there-is-noway-out-of- this' looks. Novardawen knew the look too well and followed without a word. Her mother led her to a room with many windows, which over looked a forest. Saruman the white seemed to be inspecting one of the books. When he glanced up and saw the Queen and Princess, he immediately dropped the book and bowed to Her Majesty.  
  
"Your Majesty! I didn't see you come in." Saruman said with a deep bow. Novardawen didn't like him, the minute she saw him. He was a suck up. Plans of torturing the teacher started to for in her head. "And this must be the young lady." His beady eyes stared at her. She felt a cold chill come up her spine. Her mother was now telling the teacher about what she had already learned. Saruman seemed to be hanging on to her every word.  
  
Novardawen looked at him with disgust. Then her mother let go of her hand. She looked up. Queen Sedeime said, "Now be good young one. I expect you learn more from Saruman then from other teachers in the past." Novardawen only smiled sweetly. The Queen then left the study closed the door as she went.  
  
Saruman turned to her. He seemed to have changed in some way. "Now little princess, we will begin with lesson one. How to use the crystal." He sneered. Novardawen felt numb. 'How did this old goat find out about the crystal?' She screamed in her mind. Saruman seemed to be reading her thoughts. "I know more about you then you will ever know. Little spoiled brat."  
  
"I'm telling my mother! You have no right of knowing about the crystal!" She yelled at him, hoping the yelling will bring someone into this room. Saruman smiled wickedly and said 'No one could hear you my dear, all they could hear is you repeating poetry. And if you do tell anyone, I will kill your parents before you could say 'no'."  
  
"I'm not giving in without a fight!" said Novardawen as she unsheathed Dragonfly. Saruman only laughed and flicked his wand and she went flying towards the wall. She could feel blood in her mouth but wouldn't let any weakness show. Saruman smiled and said "I could easily snap you in two if I wanted too. Now do as I say or you lovely mother and you father would not see tomorrow."  
  
Novardawen thought about it in her head. She realized that she had no choice. Saruman was indeed more powerful then her. She looked up at him with hatred and hurt. She nodded. Saruman smiled. "Now be a good little girl and summon the crystal." He commanded. She did and soon, he made her use her power, not for good but for the darkness that was beginning to rise.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Do you like it? Please review. The next chapter would come out soon, but I need at least 2 reviews. That's not much to ask. Please? 


	2. The second of the last memories

Yeah, I know, I haven't wrote in a long time. I had a huge writer block, believe me? Oh well.. On with the story!  
Silence. That was the only thing she heard for a while now. She didn't waste her energy crying because it was no use. Anyways, she needed the energy to survive in this unbearable place. She needed to be sane. Novardawen closed her eyes again as she remembered her bittersweet past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Foolish girl, concentrate your energy, your not focusing!" shouted Saurumon a second time and give Novardawen a magical slap on her hand. It stung but she kept the tears from flowing.  
  
She shakily raised her hand and concentrated again on the bright Sun crystal, it twinkled happily in the light of the sun coming into the window. Her voice chanted in audible chants and she recited the ancient magical spells. 'Summon the light, I beseech you. Bring me the water, I will guide you. Watch upon my enemies, I beg of you. Cry out the warning, as they come upon.' Novardawen peeked to see if the spell had worked and to her amazement, it did. A straight golden thread gently came out of the crystal and came closer and closer to her. Suddenly her focus was broken and Sarumon gave a wave of his staff.  
  
"Enough, that is all for today. You may go now." He ordered her, looking at her with his dark penetrating eyes. They seem to see right through the person. Novardawen walked with every last strength of hers to the door and stared defiantly at him. He just snickered and spat at her.  
  
"Stupid girl, do you think you could ever over throw me? I am more powerful them you imagine. You will one day feel fear just within my presence, now flee before I do, do something that will make you regret horribly for the rest of your days.  
  
Novardawen ran. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was far, far away from that wretched man. She hated him, with all the hateful things she could think of and at this moment, she hated herself. She hated for giving so easily into his trap, and hated herself for doing those spells like an obedient servant. Novardawen ran straight into someone without even noticing.  
  
"Oof- watch which way you are going!" Novardawen snapped as she stood up briskly from her fall. She turned toward the person and saw that it was Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. "Your majesty! I'm sorry, I was in a hurry." Novardawen frantically tried to think of a excuse for colliding into the prince and for snapping at him.  
  
He gave her a amused look and said, "It's quiet alright, don't worry. Forgive me; I should look at where I am going. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"I'm- I'm Novardawen." Answered Novardawen, quiet flustered.  
  
"Well, you're the princess I've heard so much about from your parents the King and Queen! What coincidence of colliding into you." Legolas exclaimed taking her hand.  
  
Novardawen pulled her hand away; she looked quickly to the floor. Novardawen had promised her mother that they would dress up for the ball that night together. "I'm sorry your majesty, I have to meet with my mother to get ready for the ball." She said carefully.  
  
"Well of course! I almost forgot. Then I shall see you at the ball?" asked Legolas cheerfully.  
  
"Why, yes, certainly." She answered blushing. With that, Novardawen ran down the stairs to her mother's room.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Guess who I saw?" Questioned Novardawen excitedly.  
  
"Who my sunshine?" asked the Queen as she gave Novardawen a quick but warm hug.  
  
"I saw Prince Legolas! Well, actually I sort of collided into him." she answered sheepishly.  
  
Queen Sedeime laughed and hugged Novardawen again. "Enough about that. Now what should we wear tonight?"  
  
*Back to present*  
  
Nuracariel started hitting the stonewall with her head. She wanted so much to go back to that time. To where everything was save and she could snuggle warmly into her mother's arms. Faintly she could hear sounds of battle on the outside of the towers and the orcs screaming orders. Novardawen was very hungry, but she didn't have any food to eat since a fortnight ago. Her usually curly mane of red hair has now reduced to a maroon color. She picked herself up and knelt in an awkward praying position and prayed to whichever god could hear her. In the very basement of the tower. 


End file.
